Discoveries In Life
by LilyMorgan9195
Summary: Edward and Bella get into a fight while on a train. Jacob is in the way when they are trying to talking. Many distractions are preventing them from talking. Including Jasper.Based on Discoveries in Life by Gag Concert. Korean Show. READ!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gag Concert or Twilight...**

**So, my sister was watching Gag Concert. This is another segment in the show. I thought it looked funny. So, I decided to put it as a one shot. **

**ENJOY MY PPLZ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward: <strong>_Talking on the cellphone while entering the train with Bella. _Yes, Mother. Bella and I just got on. We'll be right there. _Hangs up phone. _Here are our seats. Hurry! _Puts bag on the ground next to seat. _

**Bella: **_Puts bag on the ground next to seat. _You go by yourself. _Turns to Edward. _I'm not going.

**Edward: **_Turns to Bella. _How can you say that in the train? Sit down. Its moving. _Grabs her wrists._

**Bella:**_ Pushes him away. _Let go. Every year I realize...I want the window seat. _Seats down next to Edward. _Your family is terrible.

**Edward: **Because of what?

**Bella: **When's your older brother coming? Why do we always go early?

**Jacob: **_Walks in. _That's my seat.

**Bella: **This?

**Jacob: **Yes.

**Bella: **_Turns to Edward._ You move. I won't travel backwards. _Edward moves across from her and she takes his seat. _If we go, I'll do all the work.

**Edward: **_Sits down. _It's a holiday. Let's just be happy. _Jacob moves in between them. He and Bella try to give him some room. _Why do you make things so difficult?

**Bella: **Difficult? Who's being difficult? Your sisters-in-law never show up. So they are they all professors and doctors, huh? _Jacob take off his shoes and sits back while looking into his bag. Turns head. _Gross.

**Edward: **_Jacob puts his foot next to Edward. _You've been doing well. Please just endure a bit more. _Jacob puts his other up. Sighs and turns to Jacob. _Please put you feet down.

**Jacob: **_Puts feet down. _I'm sorry.

**Edward: **It's a public place.

**Jacob: **_Chuckles. _I'm sorry.

**Bella: **_Sits up. _Why do you always ask me to endure it? This is why the relatives look down on me as well. At least you should be on my side. But instead, you say "Sit down, sis. She's good at it." Why don't you wash the dishes? _Jacob burps._

**Edward: **I don't want to hear it.

**Bella: **Every time we go, that's what you do. I hate you when you do that. _Jacob burps again._

**Edward: **I don't want to hear it so stop it.

**Bella: **_Jacob starts eating next to her. _Your mother is just the same. Am I your family's maid?

**Edward: **_Jacob burps again. _Stop it! _Jacob looks at Bella._

**Bella: **Is that all you can say? _Jacob burps in Bella's face. Backs away. _

**Edward: **What do you want me to do?

**Bella: **Let me ask you. What am I to do?

**Jasper: **_Wheels in a cart. _Peanuts! There's kimbap and lunch box.

**Jacob: **_Raises hand. _One lunch box please.

**Jasper: **Lunch box? _Starts looking in cart. _

**Edward: **There you go again. _Jacob looks at Edward, thinking that he was talking to him._

**Jasper: **$7 dollars please. _Jacobs stands up and looks in his pockets._

**Edward: **I know women suffer from holiday syndrome, but... _Jasper hands Jacob the lunch box. Jacob hands him the money and sits down. _

**Bella: **It's not holiday syndrome!

**Edward: **You complain every year! _Points to Jacob's lunch box. _Wanna get one and share it?

**Bella: **It's cold so it's not good. _Jacob looks at her. _The more I think about it..._Turns to Jasper. _May I get some oranges, please? _Jasper grabs the oranges. _Give me the soft ones. The yellow ones. _Jasper hands the oranges to Edward. Takes out money. _I'm just so disappointed in you.

**Jacob: **A crate of eggs please. 30 of them.

**Jasper: **_Looks into the cart. _We don't have that many.

**Jacob: **Really? Then just give me what you have.

**Bella: **_Looks at Jacob in disgust. Turns attention back to Edward. _You're happy to see your family. But what about me? _Jasper hands Jacob the eggs. She and Edward move to see each other. _What about my family?

**Jacob: **_Leans down in front of Bella and Edward, points. _Are those peanuts?

**Bella: **_She and Edward sit up to look at each other. _I never said this, but I get blisters on my hands from doing the dishes. _Jasper hands Jacob the peanuts._

**Jacob: **_Stands up and points. _Squid too please. _Gets in Edward and Bella's way._

**Bella: **_She and Edward move again. _I can only handle so much! _Jasper hands Jacob the squid._

**Jacob: **_Still in Edward and Bella's way. _And a cola, too.

**Bella: **_Shouts _Do you think this is why I got married to you? _Jacob turns to look at her then moves out of their way. Turns head. _

**Jacob: **_Grabs the soda. _How much?

**Jasper: **$40

**Jacob: **_Hands over money. _That's a bit expensive. _Sits down. Jasper leaves. _

**Edward: **Please calm down.

**Bella: **I...

**Edward: **Okay. I'm sorry. _Rips open the oranges and drops them. He leans down and grabs them. _

**Bella: **_Stands up. _What are you doing? _Grabs an orange._

**Edward: **It's okay. You won't die. _Jacob grabs an orange from the floor with out him or Bella noticing. _Okay. _Touches Bella knee._ Let's rest at home when we get back.

**Bella: **What are you doing?

**Jacob: **_Thinking that Bella was talking to him. _It fell on the floor. _Hands over orange. _

**Bella:**_ Grabs orange. Turns attention to Edward. _What about my family? How can you ignore my family every year? _Train blows the horn._

**Jacob: **_Looks out the window. _We're in a tunnel.

**Bella: **_Talks but the train is too loud. _Am I wrong?

**Edward: **That was too harsh. Now you're just being mean. _Peels orange and starts eating it. _So you want me to...Oh! That's sour. _Talks with mouth full. _What do you want me to do? _Continues to eat orange and making faces._

**Bella: **All you care about is you family? You look down on my family? _Jacob accidently miss his mouth and the peanut hits Bella's face. _Ow! _Jacob turns to her. Grabs face. _I'm leaving. I won't be your family's slave anymore. _Stands up. Jacob stands up too._

**Edward: **_Stands up and stops Bella. _Where are you going?

**Jacob: **_Thinking that Edward was talking to him. _I need to go to the restroom. _Edward and Bella move away from each other. _

**Bella: **I don't believe this.

**Jacob: **_Moves in between them. _Excuse me.

**Jasper: **_Comes back in. _Drinks! Kimbap and walnut cookies.

**Jacob: **_Turns around. Raises hand. _Walnut cookies, please. _Jasper looks in cart. _I almost missed those.

**Jasper: **$10

**Jacob: **$10? _Hands over money. _$10. $10. _Walks to the bathroom with cookies in hand._

**Bella: **_Moves Jasper and grabs her bags. _Let's just go our separate ways.

**Edward: **Where are you going?

**Train Conductor: **This train is...

**Edward: **_Bella walks away. Shouts. _Where are you going?

**Train Conductor: **Arriving in East Daegu Station

**Bella: **_Turns to Edward. _I'm going home. _Jasper is about to leave but she stops him. _I've only come half way. I can get a refund for the rest, right?

**Jasper: **I'm not in charge, so I don't know. _Leaves._

**Bella: **_Turns back to Edward. Grabs bags. _Goodbye. _Runs away._

**Edward: **Honey! Honey! _Bangs on bathroom door._

**Jacob: **_From inside the bathroom. _Someone's inside!

**Edward: **_Glares at the door. Runs in the same direction Bella went. _Honey!

**END OF THE SHOW**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe!<strong>

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Funny?**

**Stupid?**

**Review?**

**THANKS**


End file.
